The Unexpected
by shortnsweet78
Summary: As requested, this is a continuation of my first fan fic "It's Entirely My Fault". Felicity and Oliver explore and develop their relationship through a series of Unexpected Circumstances. The first two chapters have been revised with the help of constructive feedback. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: The Unexpected Interruption

**Disclaimer: All characters remain the property of DC Comics and the WB. I do not own any of them. **

**a/n: This story uses my previous fanfic "It's My Fault Entirely" as a jumping off point. If you haven't read it yet, you may want to just for backstory purposes as it will be referenced from time to time. Reviews are welcomed as the only way to improve is through feedback and it definitely fuels the muse. Italics indicate personal thoughts. The Intro is short but there is more to come.**

**a/n2: These first two chapters have been revised slightly do to constructive feedback. Felicity is an exemplary young woman and does deserve to be acknowledged as such. After rereading I felt that that I had captured some of her strong suits but had been too heavy handed in other areas (definitely too much rambling) Now enough rambling on my part. On to Chapter 1: The Unexpected Interruption.**

The hooded vigilante silently entered his lair, feeling in need of a little distraction. Tonight had not gone as planned. He crept up behind his blonde IT girl. She was focused on the monitor, using some video software. _What could she be doing? Usually she was programming or researching, which didn't require video software?_ He leaned in close and asked, "What are you working on?"

Felicity jumped. Her vibrantly painted nails rapidly clicked against the keys. She abruptly spun around in the chair. "What exactly are you doing?" She stood up, not the least bit intimidated by the brooding man in the green hood. "You're not supposed to be back yet! I thought we agreed that you weren't going to startle the help anymore." She jabbed him in the chest with those alluring bright nails. "I'd rather be arrowed than die of fright!" Her face flushed and she quickly glanced at the screen.

He had seen the windows close on the monitor behind her. _"She's hiding something,_" Oliver thought to himself before replying, "I know but it's so much fun to scare you." _Felicity was always so adorable when she was interrupted_. He purposely leaned into her, "Besides I needed a distraction" he huskily continued. She swallowed uncomfortably and stepped back.

"Still a little respect would go a long way!" She gave his arm a light slap that resonated through the Arrow cave. "Why are you back early anyway?" she persisted.

His green rimmed eyes looked at her as he pushed back the hood. "Let's just say I was interrupted." He watched the blonde's reaction as he laid the bow and quiver on the table.

"By?" Her eyebrow lifted. Her fuchsia lips pursed, waiting.

He held his silence as he unzipped the green jacket, shrugging out of it. _Let her stew for a minute, _he thought to himself. _Felicity never was one to let things go, not when it meant solving a complex puzzle. I admire that about her, her tenacity. That and her straight-forwardness. It all made her easier to read and relate to than any of his other "friends" and "family". Especially after the island. I never have to second guess her or figure out her motives. She shoots as straight as any of my arrows and with a purer purpose." _He paused as he threw the jacket onto the table.

His calloused hands reached out and picked up the bow and a single arrow. Felicity watched, waiting for his answer. Core tensed, he raised the bow, swiftly nocked the arrow, and pulled his hand back to his stubbled jaw, drawing the string taunt. Awed by the raw physical prowess, her breath caught. When he heard it, he released the arrow, straight into the heart of the target. "His daughter woke up crying for him," his low voice replied, full of uncertainty. Slowly he lowered the bow, turning to face her.

Her soft hands reached out, taking the bow from his grasp. "Oliver, today you made a choice, a wise one I might add. You let a daughter know her father a little long, despite any wrongs he may have committed." He noted a slight melancholic tone as she spoke. "I know making these choices don't make your mission any easier, but they make you more human," she whispered.

His brooding face returned, faced with his own humanity. _How could he even be thinking of Felicity this way? He'd promised himself to remain detached after that last debacle with Helena. He was her boss. Her friend, if he was lucky. He wasn't even sure if he could protect her. He remembered how he felt when Helena targeted her. He'd felt completely helpless again, like those first months on the island. And Felicity, sure like any other person she had a moment, and then she was back at it, more determined than ever. _A flashback to that evening where they had forgiven each other, sharing wine in Felicity's humble apartment filled his vision.

She enveloped him an endearing hug, warm, gentle and unjudging, just like that night. Oliver's heart beat faster. Of their own volition, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. He watched her eyelashes veil her blue eyes as he leaned in closer. His lips gentle grazed hers. He felt himself get hotter, hungrier as her lips moved softly against his. His lips nuzzled along her throat. Her quick intake of breath fueled the fire burning within. His hand reached up, entangling in her golden locks. His lips glided upwards to nibble at her earlobe. The gentle scent of orange blossoms filled his nostrils.

Suddenly, cool air met his lips as she pushed him back, breathless. 'I need to go! …It's nine o'clock. My friend is expecting me for coffee and crepes. Two of my favorite things in fact. After you of course." She pauses. "I didn't just say that did I? I meant they're my two favorite things after solving mysteries related to the List with you." She quickly turned on her bright heels, grabbed her beige trench coat off the chair and clattered her way up the stairs, passing Diggle who had just entered. "Goodnight boys! Try not to kill one another," she called as she walked out the door.

"Where is she heading to in such a rush?" John asked Oliver.

"She's late for a very important date," was his cryptic reply. Glancing at the monitor, he realizes that Felicity has left herself logged in. Perfect! More Felicity's style, he thought, but some how he couldn't see Felicity caving under intimidation from him.

Oliver pulled a grey v-neck shirt over his head. "Dig, tonight didn't go like I planned. His daughter woke up so I left."

"So there are other ways to get him to co-operate, and other times to get him. You'll have your chance." Diggle reminded him. "You don't have to arrow everyone, remember."

"You and Felicity really do keep me human." Oliver replied "Why don't you take the rest of the night off. I'm just going to stay here, be visible upstairs and do a little research. It's early yet. You've got time to go see Carly." He prodded.

"You're not going out again tonight?" Diggle questioned, suspiciously.

"No. I'll send you a text if the plans change." Oliver offered.

"Alright then, I'll take the time. You've kept me pretty busy lately."

As John left, Oliver sat down in Felicity's chair. His blue eyes narrowed. "Now, Felicity Smoak, what have you been hiding?" he asked the cavernous room.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Surprise

**a/n - Thank you to the reviewers and to the many followers lurking in the shadows. Your presence encourages me to keep writing. So without further ado, Chapter 2: The Unexpected Secret. Again, italics are Oliver's thoughts. **

**a/n2 - This chapter has been revised.**

Oliver stared at the screen for a few moments, contemplating the best way to track what she had been doing. As he thought, he remembered the kiss they'd shared. He was burning with desire and she'd pushed away, confusing him. _Had they really shared? Or was it all him? Was she completely upset by what he'd done? _

Felicity was a mystery herself. Apart from her skill with computers, her penchant for takeout, her straight shooting thoughts and moral standards, Oliver really knew very little about her. _I really do owe it to her to get to know her better_**,** he thought. _What can it hurt to get to know her? I consider her a friend and I know more about Diggle's past than I know about hers. What was with the melancholic tone when talking about a daughter having more time with her father? A secondary mission: befriend Felicity Smoak. _

Turning his attention back to the screen he got to work. With a few clicks of the mouse he could see her most recently opened documents. It had really been too easy given that this was his IT genius he was trying to work against. Mind you it helped that she had left so distracted. He had simply gone to the start menu, clicked on the video software program and a list of recently opened documents was there. The first one was named, "2013.083" He opened it and then filed the directory name in his mind for future reference. He clicked play and then the screen in front of him lit up, showing a close-up of the blonde who'd captured his interest. He heard her familiar voice, "Felicity's log, Stardate 2013.083. What a night. I know, I promised I'd keep my distance from Oliver, his mission and anything else related to it, to give myself time to think, but I failed."

His hand reached for the keyboard, hitting the space bar. Felicity froze on the screen. _What is this? A video diary? My IT girl to a tee, complete with Star Trek references._ _What is she talking about though? She wanted to stay away from me? When was this? _He glanced back at the screen, hoping for a clue. Her eyes shone like blue orbs haunting him. A small quirky smile played across her bright lips. _She doesn't look too upset at the failure at least._

His rough hands reached out and tapped the space bar again. The Felicity onscreen again became the animated woman he knew. "This evening Oliver showed up to convince me to go back to work. I've been hiding out, taking my time to cope with that horrible scene with Helena, opening a Pandora's box. Everyone felt the impacts of that one. Oliver lost McKenna. I needed breathing space. But no, Mr., Domineering had to intrude in my personal space. Well, he does that a lot actually. Always leaning in, trying to intimidate me. It almost worked once but I stood my ground. Now I think he just does it for fun."

He smiled_. So he'd been right, going Arrow on her wouldn't have made her spill this secret._

"Anyway Oliver came over, invited himself in and asked for a glass of wine. Of course I didn't have anything fancy on hand, but we sat sipping wine until Oliver wanted to talk. He held my hands. Oh my, I know I shouldn't, but it felt so nice. Just that touch, and I could tell how strong, how protective he is of the people he cares about. He protects me but that's so I can keep his secret safe, but that's it." She paused.

_If only she knew._

"He held my hand and those blue eyes searched as he asked me if I still trusted him." The onscreen Felicity, leaned closer, shaking her head slightly. "Of course I trust you, you dolt. I've trusted you since the beginning. Somewhere in the back of this brain, I knew who and what you were but never acknowledged it. All those silly stories, excuses, fibs, and cover-ups. It's so much better being on the inside. I don't have to wade through all the bs to get to the root of the story. Long story short, I'm back at the foundry and that includes practice." She drew in a breath. "Completely non-contact sports me, trying to learn how to take someone down. This should be lots of fun, sore muscles all day. I'll fill you in after I wake up before dawn to make it to the first session. He did say five right?"

The screen darkened. Oliver got up and paced the room. _Should he look for answers in her video diary? This one entry gave no indication as to her real feelings. She was just her usual Felicity self, recapping what had been one of the greatest evenings of his life. _

He stripped off the gray v-neck and tossed it on her chair. He leapt up, grabbing the rung of the salmon ladder. First jump, "Read them". Second jump, "Don't violate her trust." He repeated it over and over as he pushed himself, climbing higher and higher. "Read them." His hands slipped and he crashed to the mat. He closed his eyes and imagined her reaction.

She'd peer over her dark frames, glaring at him as her lips pursed in displeasure. Those same bright lips would move with ferocity as she'd talk about how important it is not to invade people's privacy, while tilting her head with that "What are you thinking?" look she has. Then she'd go down a tangent saying how she invades people's privacy every day she works for him. Her body would relax and he'd be forgiven. At least that's how he hoped it would go.

Pulling himself up off the mat, he opened the desk drawer and took out a USB drive, plugging it into the tower. He proceeded to copy all the files in the directory labeled "Log OQ" As he waited; he pulled the gray sweater back over his head and looked at the clock. 2 AM. _Time to head home_, he thought. Pulling the USB drive out of the computer, he logged Felicity off and logged in as himself before shut down the computer, wondering if he'd left any trace that he'd been copying her files. _Would she notice?_

There had been other directories: Log WS, Log V, Log FMS but he only took the one that mattered to him.

The one to help him solve the mystery that was Felicity Smoak.

**a/n:** **The inspiration here was that in high school, I kept a diary and given how much I relate to Felicity I thought wouldn't it be interesting if Oliver stumbled on hers?** **And since we know she's attached to her technology, why not a video log for a diary? What do you think? Realistic or in character enough?**


	3. Chapter 3: The Unexpected Results

a/n: Thank you again to all of the reviewers. To my guest reviewer, I do feel that Felicity isn't a stereotypical character and I never intended to portrayer her as such. I tried to portray that in the first draft (standing up to Oliver, Oliver's descripton of her – shooting straighter than any of his arrows) but with help from constructive feedback, I've looked it over with a more critical eye, trying to keep in mind her portrayal on the series. I've revised and republished the first two chapters and am now continuing in that vein, however it does include my interpretation with respect to some of her minute gestures (swallowing before standing up to Oliver, clicking her pencil, occasionally stumbling on what she says) because everyone relates to characters in a slightly different way depending on their own experiences. Let me know how it's going.

Oliver sat at his desk in his expansive room. Outside, the wind rustled the leaves. Sleep never came easily for him. But tonight at least he had a distraction. Removing the USB drive from his pocket, he inserted it into his laptop. _Now where to start? Work backwards, or start at the beginning?_ _The beginning. _Selecting the file with the earliest date stamp, he clicked.

Felicity, her golden hair down, appeared on the screen. A glass of wine was perched in her hands. "Felicity's log – Stardate 2012.297. My day was turned total upside down today. I goofed. The returned from the dead Oliver Queen walks into my office and what do I do? Click my pen like an awkward high school girl. I mean, yeah, he's easy on the eyes. However, telling the guy his father drowned is not news and does nothing but open old wounds. What was I thinking? Just because this typical spoiled blue-eyed rugged playboy comes in smiling does not mean that I need to turn into a typical blonde." Felicity's eyes rolled on the screen.

"Far from it. He wanted my expertise. However what was up with the bogus story of it being his laptop and he spilled a latte on it? It was riddled with bulletholes. What's he hiding? That lame excuse that his coffee shop is in a bad part of town just doesn't fit. And then that smile. Trying to charm me by implying he's in my debt if I can save anything off of it."

She takes another sip of her wine, before continuing, "So I get to work and manage to pull some stuff off. But having him hovering next to me is a bigger distraction than the mystery of what's on this laptop. His cologne clung to me even after he left. When I challenged him on the laptop being his, he just darted his baby blues side to side. Well-read me, I quoted Shakespeare's Hamlet only to discover he doesn't know it. I did learn that he dropped out of four different colleges before the island. I have no idea what his story is but I'm not buying the current one."

_So she found me distracting? I wonder if she still does. _Oliver clicked the window closed and opened the next file. Again, the blonde woman's voice told her story, "Felicity's log – Stardate 2012.318. Okay, so I may have been a little short with Oliver Queen when he showed up today looking for help. He sat down all casually at my desk, flashing that fake winning smile. I of course mention I should add that I'm his personal internet research to my resume in a sarcastic quip but corrected myself quick as I find him watching me closely. 'Happily… I mean'. I have enough work to do for Queen Consolidated without doing every little side job that he needs done. Hire a consultant already." She paused, blowing out a breath.

"So he had me researching this guy, Derek Raston who he claimed to be friends with but had lost touch. Diggle, Oliver's shadow, pointed out that Oliver hasn't exactly been with it for the last 5 years… No Facebook, No Twitter… I mean a well connected billionaire playboy and he hasn't even started using Facebook yet? And the sheepish look on his face at the pronouncement, it was ridiculous. Definitely something fishy going on here. I just don't know what yet."

_She really had caught on to all my horrible cover stories, even in the beginning. I know she was always questioning their validity but somewhere she knew. _Oliver walked over to the window, gazing out into the night. _Felicity does understand what I need to do but she directs me to a higher road, a higher calling, than just a vendetta based on my father's dying wish. _

He returned to the desk and cued the remaining video entries.

"Felicity's Log – Stardate 2012.346. Again, I get caught. I need a bell on my door at work. There I was in my quiet office, lights turned down to keep it cool, skimming the book that Mr. Steele gave me to research, when I'm scared out of my wits by HIM! I quickly hid it and then, stupidly, I asked if he ever knocks and he comes back with it's the IT department, not the ladies room. But still a little notice would be nice before being startled. Walk heavier, cough, something to let me know you are there. I know I was probably just engrossed in the article but Oliver is too stealthy. And again an odd research request: to look up the patent on a black arrow that his friend, who's into archery, would like for a gift. Seriously, I know the rich and famous have interesting hobbies but archery? What are the chances? A vigililante, the other Archer guy and a friend of Oliver's have the same hobby. It just doesn't fit well. I know the Hunger Games has resurrected interest in it but let's be more creative people. So a few mouse clicks and keystrokes later and presto! The address as requested. Then he smiles that smile. My insides warmed when he called me remarkable, in a sincere manner. He actually appreciates my skills. Despite the rush I was feeling, I calmly thanked him in my own quirky way. On the way out he wished me Merry Christmas and when I corrected him, saying I was Jewish, he actually bothered to come back in to wish me Happy Hanakah. What makes this guy tick?"

The screen darkened before it lit up again. Again, Felicity was perched on her couch, lounging with a glass of wine in her hand. "Felicity's Log – Stardate 2013.023. Just when I thought I wouldn't see anymore of my confusing billionaire playboy 'sort of' boss, he shows up, just when I'm in the middle of eating takeout at my desk. I told him I thought he was done asking for my help and he asked if that was my waying of saying I missed him. Of course I told him no but I did. I missed seeing his rugged good looks, the easy smiles, the banter and most of all the mystery he brought. Theirs is nothing like trying to solve a good logic puzzle, well maybe trying to debug some code or hack a system but still. Oliver is an enigma and I haven't been unable to unravel him yet."

A pause. "This time he claimed there was a very fine bottle of wine as a reward, so heck ya, I said I'd do it. But at first I couldn't focus. He'd actually touched me: playfully tapping me, when he told me a bottle was mine. What do I find when I unscramble it but evidence suggesting the Black Hawk security force was responsible for the armoured truck heists. When I shared that with Oliver he clammed up and said he'd take care of it. No bottle of wine I guess."

"Felicity's Log –Stardate 2013.030. What is up with the Queens these days. Thea turns eighteen and crashes her brand new car because she was on Vertigo, some new drug taking over the streets. Then Oliver shows up at work, almost stalking me. Instead of waiting for me in IT or calling, he actually tracked me down in the building to ask me to analyze an "energy drink". He looked like hell, claiming he was hungover and wanted me to break down the drink before he consumed it, saying he was particular about what he put in his body. I accidently blurted out that "I noticed" and then saw him smile back and I quickly corrected myself, trying to say that I hadn't noticed. But of course I've noticed. Who could help but notice the physique he has under all those tailored clothes. Broad chested and muscular with that rugged blue-eyed look. He could have his pick of woman in his social circle." The on-screen blonde temptress paused, collecting her thoughts.

_So she was attracted at one point! Wonder if that's still the case. _

" But back on topic, he gave me an energy drink in a syringe and when I called him on it, he just said he ran out of water bottles. At that point his bodyguard just walked over to the elevators. I get that he's lying, I just don't know why."

_She could easily have connected the dots and called me out earlier. I wonder why she didn't. _Oliver couldn't help but ponder her reasoning. The next video played. "Felicity's Log – Stardate 2013.031. So I took a huge leap of faith. I arranged to meet with Oliver at the café. I need to tell someone about Walter's little book. He seems like the only person I can trust, despite his ridiculous lies. I said as much to him when we started talking. He was sitting there so casually and I'm wringing my hands trying to start the conversation. I finally explained how I trusted him but when he said "I have one of those faces," I had to look away. He may tell me lies but he's usually honest in dealing with me so the devil may care attitude didn't sit well with what I wanted to talk to him about. He saw my reaction and apologized. He looked me right in the eyes with those piercing blue eyes and said "Yes, you can trust me". In that moment, I knew I could share everything with him about Walter, about my fears that this is why he disappeared. I pulled out the book. He questioned me like I expected asking who, where, how, when. By the end he looked shaken, uncertain about something, maybe even disappointed."

_ Felicity noticed that? She really was more in tune with me thatn my family was. She didn't know the why or how but she could read my emotions, my reactions even when I thought I was guarding them well. _

"Oliver!" his younger sister called. "Breakfast is ready when you are!" _Another sleepless night. I haven't even learned anything new from all of this. I hope she doesn't notice! _He remarked to himself as he went down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4: The Unexpected Confession

**a/n: Thank you again to all the followers and reviewers. I apologize for the delay in posting but as happens to many, life throws in a few roadblocks. This chapter is a little shorter, setting up the next big scene. I'm hoping to have the next chapter done for tomorrow morning. Or if I'm really lucky, later tonight (my time) :D Until then, enjoy.**

Oliver met Diggle at the car after breakfast with his family. "Where are we headed this morning?" the bodyguard asked.

"To Verdant," he replied. "And Dig, I want you to cover my back this morning." Oliver's eyes met the brown ones watching him in the mirror.

"Now why would I need to do that at the Arrow Cave?" Diggle raised his eyebrow at his younger comrade.

Oliver turned, looking out the window. "I did something really stupid," he confessed.

"You usually stay pretty calm and collected. Unless it involves a certain blonde." Diggle paused. "This is about Felicity isn't it?"

Blue eyes glared at him in the mirror. "Just drive! And be ready for anything."

"Oliver, what did you do? Felicity isn't exactly a volcano. If you think she's going to erupt, I think you might be mistaken." Diggle tried to reason with him.

"Really, Dig. Do you know any girl who will leave a personstanding after discovering he had read her diary?" Oliver argued.

Diggle abruptly pulled the car over to the side of the road and put it in park. He turned around to stare at his charge. "You read her diary?" he asked in disbelief.

"More like I watched it…." Oliver's voice faded into an awkward silence.

"Watched it?" his partner prodded, frowning.

"Yes, watched it. She keeps a video log as a diary. I stumbled on it last night. When I came back from my interrupted mission, I startled her and she was very quick to cover up what she had been working on. So when she left in a rush, I decided to find out what our IT girl was hiding. Turns out she was looking at some of those video logs. So I copied them and took them home to watch," he confessed.

"Was it worth the trouble? You know she's going to notice that you were in her files. She is our tech expert. It's just a matter of when she discovers what you've been up to." Diggle reasoned.

"I know, I just wanted to get to know her better. She really is observant. She knew long before we told her that I was the Hood, or at least highly suspected it based on what's in her logs. But no, it definitely wasn't worth what might happen." He took a deep breath. _I only hope she doesn't decide to leave permenantly this time. _ "The biggest question is do I wait for the blowup or confess to her now?" Oliver asked.

"Confessing may help your case more than waiting for her to discover it. But you may not have a chance. It's Saturday. She may already be at the club doing research, which means you'd better be ready to duck when you walk in." Diggle turned back around in the driver's seat. Pulling the black Audi into the traffic he headed towards the Glades.

As the car crept along in the morning rush, Oliver watched the next log on his smartphone. "Felicity's Log – Stardate 2013.037. What am I getting myself into? One of my puzzles has been solved. I don't know what happened to Mr. Steele but I know I will be helping to find him. Leaving work tonight, I had the biggest shock of my life. I left after security started to empty the building because of the attack on Mrs. Queen. I got into my car, only to hear my name being called by the Hood, who turned out to be Oliver. He was bleeding and I wanted to take him to the hospital but he made me promise to take him to his father's old factory. There I had to get Diggle's help to carry him into the basement. They had the equipment of an entire emergency ward in there, all for one man. He scared me more than once when those machines beeped that awful, haunting flatline sound. But he stuck around. To be shot by your own mother, what a shock that's going to be. But even more so why was he attacking his own mother?"

Oliver's thoughts were interrupted, as Diggle opened his car door. "The coast is clear, for now. Felicity's car isn't here yet," he commented.

Oliver took out his phone after his morning workout. Felicity still hadn't arrived at the lair and he was getting impatient. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Felicity's number.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Felicity, it's Oliver," he said. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. It's time I got up anyway. It's eleven o'clock. What do you need?" her soft voice asked.

_Why would Felicity be sleeping in? She is usually an early bird on the weekends. Unless her coffee and crepes turned into something more. _Pausing a moment, he responded, "Nothing urgent. I was just wondering if you'd like to meet for lunch. Maybe the Big Belly Burger?"

"That sounds fantastic. I could definitely use a greasy meal right about now. What time would you like to meet?" She questioned.

"I'll pick you up at twelve. Does that give you enough time?" he replied.

"No problem. That will be perfect. Just text and I'll come down to meet you."

"See you then Felicity." Oliver hung up the phone.

"So you bit the bullet?" John asked him quietly.

"I figure if I tell her in a public place there might be less of a scene." Oliver explained, looking somewhat perplexed. He wasn't really sure how Felicity would react. After all, she wasn't at all like the other women he dated.

"Well, if you're meeting her in an hour, you'd better hit the shower, man," his confidante suggested with a grin. "She is used to seeing you all sweaty, but dining together that way may be a little much, and certainly not going to help your case!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Unexpected Date

**a/n - So as promised here is the next chapter, quick on the heels of Chapter 4. Again thank you to all the reviewers and followers. You provide the fuel! **

Oliver pulls the black Audi into the drive for Felicity's apartment. Shifting into park, he picks up the phone and texts her: Your Chariot Awaits. As he waits, he reminds himself that he wants to get to know Felicity a lot better and that he also needs to confess. His hands start to go clammy as he considers it. He is interrupted as the subject of his thoughts walks through the apartment building doors. _She looks wonderful. Jeans look good on her, he thinks, _as she approaches. She is wearing dark washed bootcut jeans and heather gray lambskin leather modern biker jacket with heels. As she climbs into the car, she asks, "No motorcycle today?"

"I didn't know you liked to ride," he replied in surprise. "I'll have to remember for next time." _I'm learning new information already. _He put the car in gear and pulled into traffic.

"I don't like to drive a bike but I do enjoy going as a passenger. My dad used to take me out when I was younger." He couldn't see her face but her voice held that hint of melancholy again. "It was always exhilarating." She paused. "If you're not riding the bike, why isn't Diggle playing chauffeur?" she asked.

"He's on a date with Carly. She has the day off today." Oliver replied. "I told him I wouldn't need him today so he should go spend some time with her."

"Playing cupid are you Mr. Wingman?" she grinned. Her bright fuchsia nails tapped on the car door. It was quiet except for her tapping and the hum of the car's engine. Oliver refused to acknowledge her teasing.

The car pulled up to the curb in front of the Big Belly Burger. Oliver walked around and opened the door for her. They walked into the restaurant and sat down in a booth across from each other. Felicity shrugs out of her gray jacket, revealing a bright fuchsia t-shirt with a Keith Haring screen print, "Lift Love up".

Pointing to her shirt, Oliver asks, "Are you a fan?"

"I do like his art, but I like the shirt more for the principle behind it. 'Lift Love Up'. If everyone lifted love up, there would be a lot less of a need for the Hood," she replied.

"Are you trying to put me out of business?" he teased.

"No, I just like to make a statement." _So, I've noticed. She's a lot like Laurel in that they both believe in helping those less fortunate. _

One of their usual waitresses approaches and takes their order.

"So how did your coffee and crepes go last night?" Oliver asked, looking at her blue eyes.

Her cheeks grew a little pink. "It ended up being more than coffee and crepes," she replied.

_Now why would she be blushing if her plans changed? Was she out with a guy?_ "So what did you and he do?" Oliver prodded.

"He?" Felicity's blue eyes met his in confusion. "No, Diane and I ended up going to Verdant after our coffee. She had some friends she wanted to meet up with and didn't want to show up alone," she explained.

"So why the blush?" Oliver decided to be direct.

"I kind of used my connections to get in, and to hang out in the VIP section," she confessed.

"No problem. You work hard enough that you deserve a few perks," he complimented her. "Unless of course you ran up a huge tab and charged it back to the Hood's credit card."

She turned a brighter shade of pink. "Well, I bought two bottles of your finest tequila on the card," she admitted. "Please don't, you know..." she trailed off as she imitated the action of drawing a bow.

"Never!" Oliver replied, slowly and with emphasis.

"So while dancing and chatting, I had a few too many tequilas before heading home. That's why this lunch sounded like the perfect idea. I woke up feeling horrible," she continued.

_Was she trying to forget that kiss? Or was she just out having a good time like I used to do before the island._ Since honest was his goal for the lunch meeting he decided to ask.

"Why did you drink so much?" he asked. "I never took you for a party girl."

"Oliver Queen! Since when do you get to pry into my private life!" she retorted.

"Since we became friends. I thought friends looked out for one another." The ruggedly handsome man replied calmly. "And while we're at it, most of my friends call me Ollie."

"I can't call you Ollie," his IT girl replied. "It's a name that describes the pre-island billionaire playboy, not the serious brooding man you've become." She stared at him pointedly. "For the moment, Oliver suits you better."

"Now that we've settled that then, let me ask again as a friend who's concerned for your safety. Why did you drink so much?"

"You may not have thought I was a party girl, but let's just say that on occasion I do like to let loose," she said with a laugh. "And last night was one of those nights." Her bright lips smiled at the memory.

Oliver's heart started to race a little bit faster. He remembered that kiss. _Felicity could let loose alright._

_ "_Earth to Oliver! Are you lost on the island again?" the blonde joked.

"Sorry, Felicity."

"Our food is here so let's eat."

As the waitress is taking away their dishes, Oliver watches Felicity. She is looking out the window at a father and daughter walking down the street. "Felicity?" he questions softly.

"Yes, Oliver."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks.

"About what? The kiss?" she replies.

"No, about where ever you just were" he gently prompted, reaching for her hand. It felt soft and gentle to his touch. "Remember I told you if you ever need to talk about your day, you can talk to me."

"Thanks Oliver. But for now I'm okay." She looked down at his strong hand touching hers, as he gently squeezed it.

"Felicity, I wanted to ask you something," he paused, taking a breath. "Or rather I wanted to tell you something…" His heart started to race again. _I feel like I'm in a life or death battle. You only need to confess to Felicity. _

"Oliver, Felicity! What a surprise!" Carly called. Felicity quickly moved her hand away from his.

"How did the date go?" Felicity asked. As Carly answered, Diggle raised his eyebrow in question to Oliver, who discreetly shook his head, indicating the negative. Diggle rolled his eyes at Oliver to show his frustration and subtly pointed to his watch. Oliver glared back at him. Diggle shrugged his shoulders.

"So what do you two have planned for the rest of day after your lunch date?" Carly inquired. She knew neither Oliver nor Felicity would have called it a date but wanted to stir the pot.

Oliver looked up at her and said, "I was just going to ask Felicity the same thing." The women's eyes widened in surprise.

Diggle cleared his throat. "Carly was just picking up her pay cheque and then we're heading home. So I'll see you two later tonight." Diggle pulled Carly away from the table as Oliver and Felicity said goodbye.

"Is that really what you were going to talk to me about?" Felicity asked. "It seemed much more serious than that."

"I was going to ask you if the new Star Trek movie would be worth going to. I loved watching all the series as a kid and thought maybe you had too." Oliver said.

"Really? Well if you want to see the new one you really need to see the one from 2009. You would have been on the island then, unless you've seen it since you came back?" she questioned.

"No, it's not one of the many films my sister has made me watch since my return. Do you know anyone who has a copy I can borrow?"

"I do. I wouldn't mind a refresher either before seeing the new one. Why don't you take me home and we can watch it this afternoon. Unless you have something else you need to do…" Felicity trailed off.

_Is she hoping I'll say I'm too busy? Time to show her that I am really interested in her life and spending time with her like friends do. _"Sounds like a great idea. It will give you a chance to rest too, after that late night." He smiled.

Half and hour later, the friends were in Felicity's eclectic apartment. Oliver knew it suited her perfectly: a blend of modern and traditional, neutrals and brights. Sitting on the couch, a glass of water in one hand, he watched Felicity. She was crouching at the TV stand, inserting the disk into the DVD player. Her blonde hair was still up in that messy updo. She turned toward him, removing the clip from her hair. She came back to the black leather couch and sat down, as far away as possible. Picking up the remote, she pressed play and then leaned back on the couch.

Oliver followed along with the movie for a while and then noticed a gentle rhythmic sound. He glanced around trying to locate it. His blue eyes landed on Felicity, whose head had fallen forward. She was breathing slowly and deeply. Oliver grabbed the plush pink pillow that was under his arm and placed it on his lap. Reaching out to her, he gentle took the remote and placed it on the table before drawing her towards him. Her eyes opened slowly. "Uhmmm?" she sleepily asked.

"Lay down on the pillow Felicity," he whispered soothingly. Soon she had snuggled into the pillow on his lap and her breathing became slow and deep once more. He laid his arm along her side for warmth. His other hand played with the silken tresses. As he watched the show, he couldn't help but think about the situation he was in. _I don't want to lose her. I've only just started to understand her importance in my life. I need to tell her as soon as she wakes up, before she finds out on her own. I just hope that if I tell her first she'll forgive me. I eventually forgave Yao Fei for his betrayal but will she forgive mine. I had no __grounds to do what I did. she'll think I didn't trust her. Well I did. I was more curious than threatened. _His thoughts were disturbed as Felicity's warm body moved beneath his hands. He could feel her hand moving against his leg, as it tucked itself beneath the pillow, supporting her head. _She is probably going to freak out once she wakes up but I'll just remind her that friends do things like this. But it still feels so intimate, so personal to watch her sleep._

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating. He picked it up from the table and looked at the number. "Diggle?" he answered quietly.

"Oliver, there's some trouble in the Glades. You need to get there now!" Diggle's urgent voice insisted.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Have my gear ready," he whispered.

Gently cradling Felicity's head, he eased himself out from under the pillow. He tenderly lowered her back to the couch, resisting the urge to kiss her forehead. Silently, he slipped out the door and headed to Verdant.

**a/n : Quick question: Does anyone remember if Felicity has ever called Oliver Queen, Ollie on the show yet? I can't remember a time but want to be sure. If you do and you happen to know what episode, please let me know so I can refresh my memory. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Unexpected Departure

**a/n: Thanks again followers and reviewers. As a reminder, Oliver's thoughts are in italics. **

Three Hours later...

He'd been a little bit rougher than usual on tonight's mission but he had wanted results fast. As the bike sped through the streets of Starling City the lights became a continuous blur. He thought about his day. _Hanging out with Felicity had been enjoyable. I felt more alive, more human than I have in long time. Maybe if I hurry, I can make it back to her place before she wakes up, or at least go back and talk so I can get this off my chest. I hope she stayed at home like I asked. She didn't need to be out tonight. _

Riding past the employee parking lot of Verdant, Oliver notices the familiar little red compact car. _Why did she have to come? Why couldn't she have stayed at home like I told her in the text? Stubborn woman! I guess I stand no chance of confessing now do I? _The Hood pulled his bike into the rear parking garage of Verdant. Bracing himself for the possible barrage that was going to hit, he entered the code: 1, 4, 1 in the door and stepped inside. The computer monitors were lit up and her desk lamp was on. _She's definitely been working._ It was eerily quiet in the cavernous room. Letting out his breath, he glanced around, spotting his confidante.

"How did it go?" Diggle asked as the vigilante descended the staircase.

"Fine, the money's been returned," he replied cautiously. His eyes, hiding in the depths of the green makeup, swept the room. "Where is she?" he asked.

Diggle chuckled. "In the bathroom. You have about 30 seconds to get out if you don't want to see an irate Felicity."

The hooded man looked at him with a questioning look.

"She has discovered that you found her files, that you watched one and that you copied all of them. She's not exactly happy." Diggle paused, hearing a movement upstairs. "You know that loud voice she has. Well I needed to go upstairs for a bit when she found out. I don't know how this is going to play out Oliver," Diggle counseled his protégé.

Her voice came booming down the staircase. "Oliver Queen don't you move!"

the men looked up at her. She was standing at the top in her heels, jeans and bright pink shirt, pointing her finger at Oliver. Diggle looked at Oliver. "I'll leave you two alone to work this out. Good luck, man." He nodded to Felicity as he passed her. _I thought he had my back. _

The man in the hood watched her come closer. Her blue eyes glistened, surrounded by smudged mascara. Her teeth chewed on her lower lip. A brightly polished nail jabbed him in the chest. He stood there stoically, knowing he deserved it. "You have no right to read my personal files," she declared.

He slowly pushed back his hood and opened his mouth to speak. "No, not one word. Don't deny it. I know you read them. You had no reason to read them. After this afternoon, I thought Oliver Queen was truly my friend, not my boss or my partner in crime." She paused in the middle of her tirade. "Oh I didn't mean that. I mean working with the Hood – literally a partner in crime that could get me arrested, not my best friend"

"Feli..." he interjected.

She stood in front of him, waves of anger rolling off of her. "Stop. Hear me out." She took a deep breath. "I once said that I felt I could trust you. You looked me in the eye and told me I could. I trusted you." Her blue eyes were burning holes in his soul as she reminded him of his promise. "And you, Mr. Hotshot Vigilante in the Hood broke my trust when you went snooping in my files." _At least she's not yelling at me. Maybe this won't go so badly. _She took another breath before continuing. "The Oliver Queen I spent time with today, he would not have done that to me. But this dark brooding version is a different matter. What possessed you to look at my files in the first place?" she demanded.

"Felicity, when I came back last night, you were acting strange. I thought you were hiding something, so I went looking." He tried defending his actions.

"You thought I was hiding something? Why didn't you just ask? I would have told you the truth." She looked at him crestfallen.

I_ react with survival instincts, saying trust no one. Sometimes I forget that with my true friends I really can just ask. _He removed the leather costume, revealing his scars and tattoos. Tossing the jacket on the table, he turned towards her. He watched as she examined his naked skin. "After the island, I find it hard to trust what people say. I can only trust what I learn for myself. I was betrayed too often." Oliver paused. His eyes beseeched her to understand. She looked away from his intense gaze. 

"Oliver, if you can't trust what I say, why do I work for you?" Felicity countered, turning back to face him again. The wounded look in her eyes pained him. _This is all coming out wrong. Why can't I just tell her the truth?_

He could sense her growing frustration and disappointment. "You texted me, with the intent of keeping me away so I wouldn't find out!" _I only wanted you to have a restful night after a late night, and give me time to tell you myself._

"No, I wanted to tell..."Oliver pushed.

"Sneaking out of my apartment and leaving me at home. You really don't need me, do you?" Felicity argued.

""Of course I didn't need you tonight, I had …" Oliver replied without thinking.

"See, I'm just an amusing IT assistant to you. A liability," Felicity flung her words at him. He could see her hands trembling at her sides. _Why didn't I say that I need her in more ways than one? _He tried to reach out to her. She stepped back, her hand covering her mouth. _What is she thinking? _

"And that kiss?" Felicity's cheeks were flushed pink. "Was it just to distract me so you could get into my files? I know how you flirted with McKenna to get what you needed. Were you the vigilante then too, kissing me for a purpose?" He could hear her labored breathing.

He reached out, holding her upper arms to keep her close to him. He could feel how tense she was. _If I kiss her now, she's not going to trust that it's real._ Still holding her, he took a step closer. "No Felicity, I would never..."

"Oliver, I'm done! I can't trust a word you are saying. You're going to tell me what I want to hear, not the truth." He could see the tears forming in her eyes. "I know what you are capable of when it suits your needs. When you're ready to tell me the truth, come find me and maybe I will be ready to listen. Right now I'm just too angry." She used both hands to push against his muscular chest, propelling herself away from him. She walked up the stairs, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands. She paused at the top. "Goodbye Oliver. Your secret is safe with me," she quietly declared. _She will always keep my secret, no matter what._ "But if you don't trust me to keep it, make sure the arrow is quick, painless and completely unexpected." She turned and opened the door.

Oliver watched her walk out into the dark, moonless night. Heaviness filled his heart. Enraged with himself and his poor choices, he shoved the metal table so that it fell, sending equipment skittering across the floor. With a broad sweep of his arm across the desk, he sent the computers crashing to the floor. Picking up the bamboo training sticks, he whipped them and whirled them, whacking the metal posts for hours, until his body and mind were numb. With his whole body slick with sweat, he sank to the floor, holding his head in his hands. _What have I done?_

**_a/n: I know this chapter is short but it is emotionally packed. Hope you enjoyed. After writing it I realized I needed to change the second genre. I didn't originally intend for it to get this tense. _**


End file.
